


Enchanted Ruin

by annpar2009



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Mermaids, Other, Sirens, Underwater, artifact, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annpar2009/pseuds/annpar2009
Summary: Ezra and Kanan travel to a far off grid water planet where they are looking for an Artifact to help them support the Rebellion.But arriving on this mysterious planet they meet creatures of the sea and their quest becomes challenging, will they succeed? or fail?Come and find?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Darth Maul, Ezra Bridger & Kanan Jarrus
Kudos: 4





	Enchanted Ruin

Kanan and Hera were sitting at their seats in the cockpit talking to each other, the room was private enough to have meetings and discuss coming missions.

“Are you sure about this Kanan? We could always accompany you” Hera suggested kindly, she didn’t like this plan.

“We talked about this, I can handle myself you know and Ezra will be just fine” Kanan tried to convince her “Besides awhile I look for this mystical Artifact you and the crew need to get those supplies we desperately need” 

“I know, it’s just the rumours of this Artifact is unsettling, not everyone returns from this planet” Hera informed worriedly, of course, they are just rumours. 

“Yeah? But I doubt none of those people were a Jedi, trust me, okay? I will be back” He promised her. 

“You better and let’s hope this Artifact is what the rumours say it to be” Hera signed in defeat. 

“I will let you know once I find it” Kanan smiled at her before leaving the cockpit. 

“Be careful,” Hera followed him out. 

“We will, you will see us before you know it” Kanan then walked to Zeb’s and Ezra’s quarters and there they were loud and clear as day, talking to each other. 

Kanan knocked before opening the doors and looked at Ezra “Come on Ezra, we are going on a Relic hunt” 

“Really? A relic hunt?” Ezra questioned in amusement, it was an unusual mission to say the least. 

“We are headed to a water planet, so grab your Breather and let’s go,” Kanan told the Teen. 

“Hehe, looks like you got the fun mission kid” Zeb teased, half asleep. 

“Ha ha, you're only saying that because you aren’t a fan of bathing” Ezra grinned right back at Zeb who gave him a death glare. 

“Hey now, none of that in my ship” Hera cut in, she could see where this would lead to in an instant. 

“What kind of relic are we looking for anyways?” Ezra asked and went over this drawer, a lot of stuff lying in there but after looking around a bit he found his breather. 

“The kind that can create anything you imagine” Kanan replied and watched Ezra walk out his room wit the breather in his hand before putting it in his pocket. 

“Wait that doesn’t sound possible, how can this relic create anything?” Ezra asked in disbelief, how could a relic like that exist in the first place? 

“I’m not sure myself, but the rumours say that it’s magical and that’s all we know about it” Kanan answers and walks up to the Phantom. 

“How is that any better? Why are we looking for it in the first place?” Ezra followed Kanan up to the shuttle.

“Because we are desperate Ezra, the Empire has resources to spend while we don’t, if we could have our hands on this Artifact maybe it can provide the firepower we need” Kanan explained and started to turn on the shuttle and put in the planet’s location in the computer. 

It didn’t take long before the Phantom lifted from the Ghost and flew out into space and the hyperjump. The trip wasn’t long and Kanan knew they would arrive soon. 

“Do you know where it is?” 

Kanan turned around and faced Ezra, he sure had a lot of questions today. “Not exactly, but the rumours speak about a Palace and that we need to travel underwater” 

“That’s it?” Ezra didn’t like that they were going off just on rumours.

“Unfortunately yes, not many have returned to tell more about this relic or planet” Kanan stated, he wished there was more for them to go on, but they had to do with what they knew so far. 

Soon after they exited hyperjump and before them, they both watched the blue water like planet, it has some green land but most of the planet is covered with seawater. Kanan piloted the shuttle down to the planet and landed on a nearby beach, the weather on the planet is quite nice, clear sky.

“Come on, the faster we find this relic the better” Kanan walked out from the shuttle and the warm sun shined on his skin, it wasn’t super warm either which was a relief. 

“Right behind you, just one question, how will we understand each other down there?” Ezra asked. 

Kanan stopped at his tracks and signed, he didn’t think that far ahead, but surely there was a way to communicate down there. If not from their voices then what? 

“The force, we will communicate through the force” Kanan quickly replied, it is possible, Jedi in the past have been able to do this. 

“Right, like just sent a message from my mind?” Ezra grabbed his breather and walked over to Kanan. 

“Something like that yes” Kanan nodded and put on his breather and walked down to the sea. 

Ezra followed suit and they both started to swim forward, trying to get further down into the depths of the ocean, a Palace should be that hard to spot underwater since the large building would give itself away. 

While they swam deeper down, they saw a lot of sand, stones and soon enough parts of ships, some looked to have crashed and then just sunk down there. But what could have done that? The planet itself seemed very peaceful. 

Ezra tried to ignore the site and continued to follow Kanan, that’s when they both started to hear a voice or at least it sounds like one. 

“Kanan, what is that?” Ezra asked through their Force-bond, not sure if Kanan would receive this message or not, he had never tried talking through their bond before.

“I hear you, not sure, but stay on guard, we don’t know what we might be facing down here” Kanan replied and tried to locate where the voice came from. 

Soon enough something was swimming towards them both, it looked like nothing Ezra had seen, it wasn’t alone either as two more followed behind it. This creature was feminine, long black hair, pale white skin with a fishtail of a deep blue colour that shined beautifully under the sun’s rays. 

Soon enough they started to sing and their melody was so sweet like honey, it sounded like music straight from heaven and soon it started to get harder to think straight. These feminine creatures swam around them in a slow circle and slowly getting closer too. 

One touched Ezra's face smiling kindly at him and surprisingly he found himself staring down at this woman’s face, she was beautiful, but why was he thinking that? He and Kanan needed to find something, but what was that something? He can’t remember. Looking at this woman he moved back.

The female creature noticed Ezra tried to flinch away from her touch and this angered her. 

Ezra wasn’t sure what was happening, but the fact he could hardly think straight bugged him, he looked to Kanan and saw that he too was now trying to struggle away from their grasp, he was dealing with two of those creatures. 

“Ez-r-a! R-un- !!” Kanan yelled through their bond, but it was so buzzy like static. 

“I’m, n-ot le-a-av-i-ng yo--u!” Ezra yelled back in termination to keep his Master safe. 

Ezra was about to reach for his lightsaber then this creature grabbed his face with both her hands and just sang directly at him, forcing him to stare at her blue eyes. Ezra found himself unable to look away from her, the melody she sang was so satisfying like it promised him great power or even internal peace. The hypnotizing voice continued to keep his thoughts in a fuzzy state. 

The mermaids smiled at each other, not only have they managed to find two humans wandering about in the territory, but they managed to capture them as well. 

“Bring them to the cave and take away their breathing equipment” ordered the older mermaid to the other two who nodded in response. 

“Of course, our Queen will be pleased with today’s capture,” the other mermaid said happily, what mattered to her and her sisters was to please their ruler. 

“Then get going!” the older mermaid demanded, she had no time to babysit them.

Quickly grabbing Ezra while her sister took care of the other human, they continued to sing their melody as they lead their prisoners deeper down into their home and soon enough they reached the caves, they swam down under them and then followed up the tunnel until they reached the cave’s surface and dumped the humans on the hard rocky surface. They then removed their breathers and dropped them into the water, they can’t allow them to escape, then they left them knowing that the humans would be safe enough. 

Kanan and Ezra continued to lay there for a while as their minds still were fuzzy with static but slowly clearing as the melody stopped. 

“Ahh, what happened?” Ezra whined, his head felt like it had the worst headache in his life. 

“Hmm, I don’t know, but at least we are alive” Kanan pointed out, he didn’t know where they were. “Ezra, what is this place?” 

“I’m not sure, it looks like a cave to me, but it’s too dark to see anything clearly” Ezra tried to make out his surroundings, but there were just a few glowing rocks that provided light to his cave and those were very dim too say the least.

Kanan tried to feel his way around the cave with the Force, reaching out soon enough he got some idea what it looked like, but he was surprised at the fact how large it was. This cave could house 5 more people.

“Kanan! our breathers are gone” Ezra said in a panic, he tried to look from them, but he could see the breather anywhere near them. How are they going to leave this place? Humans can’t breathe underwater. 

“Not good, are you sure you can’t find them?” he asked, concerned, he, of course, couldn’t see anything. Being blind. 

“I’m sure, I don’t see them anywhere” Ezra replied and looked around the cave once again, all he could see was some stone, old cloth, some seashells, but no breather insight. And asked. “What will we do? We can’t leave without them” 

“I know, I hate to say it, but we will have to wait until one of those creatures return and reason with them” Kanan explained, whatever those creatures are, they are dangerous. 

“You wanna reason with those fish ladies? They don’t seem that interested since we are trapped inside here all alone” Ezra pointed out, figures that his luck would sting. 

“I know this looks bad, but we can still make it work” Kanan tried to sound positive and added, “Hey, we have been through worse haven’t we?” 

Ezra smiled at that, they had been through much worse with the Empire he agreed, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

Suddenly there was a splash from the water and the sound of someone screaming and hitting the rocky surface. 

“Leave Me Alone!! You Cursed Weches!!” the man screamed in pure anger, but sounded strangely familiar. 

The mermaid hissed showing their shark-like teeth at him before leaving, not taking kindly to his insults. 

“Maul?” Ezra asked in pure astonishment, how? When? This didn’t make any sense. 

“What are you doing here?” Kanan questioned crossing his arms, was he now following them? Or maybe this was some kind of joke the Force was pulling at him. 

Maul sat up, turning around he saw both Jedi and padawan. “My Apprentice, what an acquaintance to see you here” 

He eyed the Jedi, disliking him by the very minute but of course, he would be here, the Jedi would demand an answer and so Maul added, “As to why I’m here, last we meet you destroyed my Altar at Dathomir” 

“Yeah, not sorry about that and to be fair, I almost got possessed by Ghosts” Ezra pointed out, he still hasn’t forgotten and was still pretty sour about it. 

“Why are you here Maul? You didn’t just come here to take a swim did you?” Kanan asked calmly, just what was the Zabrak up to now? 

Maul signed, but amused the Jedi by answering his question “Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to gather an object to help me repair it” 

“You are here for the Artifact” Ezra stated, putting together the puzzle bits, it made sense, Maul wanted to repair his Altar and to do that he needed this Artifact that apparently could create anything they both could dream of. 

“I see you are as clever as ever my apprentice” Maul praised in amusement and continued speaking “There is no time to waste, if we act now we can steal the Artifact before those cursed sirens return” 

“Sirens? So that is what they are?” Ezra asked confused, he has never heard of sirens before. 

Maul stared at Ezra in disbelief before turning to the blind Jedi “Tell me, did either of you bother to research this planet before arriving here?” 

Ezra could sense Kanan unease of guilt at that part, it didn’t cross their minds to research the planet and being in a rush didn’t help either. 

“No, we didn’t” Kanan admitted as he bit down his pride, “We only went on rumours” 

“Rumours of dead men I assume” Maul taunted the Jedi and added with a growl “You might as well send my apprentice to his death bed” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kanan snapping back at the Ex-Sith. 

“To have the victory over the other, One needs to have the advantage over the other, you came here unprepared and thought that these sirens would just hand over their Artifact?” Maul laughed in amusement at the very thought of it, he knew it wasn’t that easy, it never is. 

“Well, we were hoping to discuss it over with them” Ezra cut in, hoping to prove Maul wrong. 

“Oh yes, by all means, go grab some knowledge and technology, I’m sure they will just hand over their precious Artifact,” Maul told them sarcastically. 

“You don’t know that, they might even agree to lend it for us” Kanan replied, hoping for a peaceful solution. 

Maul held back the urge to roll his eyes, how naive could this Jedi be? “Of course, let me enlighten you then, clearly you need it desperately”

“I don’t need enlightenment from you” Kanan spat, he didn’t trust him one bit. 

“How amusing for you to believe that, But I can’t let you have my apprentice be killed by your ignorance” Maul growled at the human. 

“He is not your apprentice!” Kanan yelled right back at him. 

“Yet, not yet Jedi” Maul teased in laughter. 

“Hey, Knock it off you two! We both came here for the Artifact right? Just let us work together to get it then” Ezra cuts in between both adults, how come they are acting like children and he needs to step in as the adult? 

“What? No way, we are not working with Maul!” Kanan protested, this was probably the sith plan all along and Ezra took the trap. 

“Kanan, we need him” Ezra stated and quickly added, “He probably knows more about this planet then we do and about those sirens too” 

“Yes Jedi, Listen to my apprentice, at least he speaks more sense than you do” Maul scolded and looked over at Ezra adding “Of course, I know our Artifact lies at their Palace and that the sirens guard it carefully” 

“How can you possibly know that? We got the same information by the rumours” Kanan pointed out. 

Maul gave an angry stare at the Jedi, his patience was running thin with him. “I have seen it for myself, that’s how!” 

“If you have seen it then why don’t you have it?” Ezra questioned, he would have guessed that Maul would have just grabbed the Artifact and just left the planet. 

“I almost had it in my grasp, but sadly I miscalculated” Maul informed Ezra, it did bother him that he did fail to steal the relic. But there was always hope for another attempt.

“It seems your not as good as you thought you are” Kanan teased even smiling at the fact Maul didn’t get what he wanted. 

“And you think your diplomacy would have worked better? Tell me Jedi why do you think we are placed in this cave to begin with, hm?” Maul questioned, eyeing Kanan with pure hatred. 

“Easy, because we are their prisoners” Ezra stated, keeping an eye on both adults. So far they haven't tried killing each other which is a plus.

“That is only the half of it, they placed us here because it’s their mating session and once they are finished, they will kill us as it is their way to eliminate all their prisoners” Maul informed and the astonished stares just told him more on how clueless they are about their situation. 

“What? No no, we’re not staying for that” Ezra burst out, his cheeks going red as a tomato, mating session? Soo gross, he didn’t want to stay for that or to die. “Why would these sirens even want that?” 

Maul looked quite amused at Ezra's reaction, of course, the boy is still quite young “From what I can understand from my research, It appears the females are the more dominant gene for sirens as thus they seek outsiders to mate with” 

“Let’s get out of here before that happens” Ezra quickly pleaded, the very thought was just disgusting. 

“I would love that too Ezra, but they took our breathers, we are stuck here for the time being” Kanan reminded him, he didn’t like the idea other, but they had no way out unless it involved drowning. 

“Perhaps I can be of assistance” Maul reached for his belt and took our two small metal flasks. Those didn’t look to be bigger than a finger. 

“What are those?” Ezra asked, not sure if he should trust Maul even if he was helpful. 

“Just a potion to help us breathe underwater” Maul informed and handed one of the flasks to Ezra's hand “Here, you will need to drink all of it to be effective” 

“Wait a minute, how come you can still do potions? I thought without the Altar” But Kanan didn’t manage to finish his sentence. 

“Yes, the Altar was destroyed, but Dathmair’s waters still have magic in them, not as powerful but enough for potions to be created” Maul snapped at the Jedi. 

“Do you have any more of those?” Kanan asked curiously. 

“Sadly not, I only have enough for me and my apprentice” Maul informed and put on a false sad expression. 

“What? You didn’t make more?” Kanan questioned in disbelief, no way those were his last flasks. 

“Of course I did, but I’m afraid I have already drunk them all, After all, I arrived a few days ago” Maul answered and opened his flask also watching Ezra doing the same. 

The green mist slowly appeared and instantly Ezra hesitated, last time it didn’t go so well, but since the Altar was destroyed then, perhaps it was safe enough to drink. Seeing Maul drink his own potion and still being fine Ezra took up the flash up to his lips he drank it, at first nothing happened then he felt the pain in his neck and ribs, they burned and cried in pain. 

“What is happening? Ezra?” Kanan yelled in worry for his padawan, he could feel Ezra’s pain, it wasn’t pleasant. 

“The transformation can be rather painful” Maul informed as he felt the pain himself after drinking his potion, it lasted only for a few seconds before disappearing and leaving behind gills on the Zabrak’s neck and ribs. 

“Ezra? Are you okay?” Kanan walked over to the teen, still worried, but relieved that the pain had stopped, but then Ezra was making choking noises as if he couldn’t breathe. 

Instantly Kanan yelled, “Maul Stop it, you are killing him!” 

“H-e, nee-ds th-e s-ea” Maul struggled to speak and breath, But managed to walk over to Kanan and Ezra and pushed the boy to the water and followed shortly after.

Once at the water, Ezra could breathe again and calmed down, he slowly sunk and noticed his hands still were at his neck where he felt something strange and touched his gills, he felt instant pain by doing so.

“What the? What is this?” Ezra started to panic and noticed small webbing between his fingers. 

“Calm down apprentice, the potion has done its work, we’re now able to breathe and move more efficiently underwater” Maul informed and pointed to his own gills, but noticed the worried look at Ezra’s expression. 

“Do not worry Ezra, the potion is temporary, we have 2 hours to steal the Artifact before we drown down here” 

“But what about Kanan?” Ezra didn’t want to leave his master behind, he felt a rock at his feet as saw that he had hit the bottom of the tunnel and looking down he noticed something, picking up the object he noticed was his and Kanan’s breather equipment. 

Maul seeing Ezra holding the breather, quickly pointing out “The Jedi will just slow us down”

“Then why should I even trust you? Last time was a disaster!” Ezra said stubbornly. 

"Because you too desire this artifact and I alone can help you reach it, Your Jedi Master is completely useless against the sirens, it would be better to leave him here and then return for him" Maul advised, why would teen keep running for his weak master? This confused him.

“I’m not leaving him behind! So if you want me to come along then Kanan comes too” Ezra then swam up to, still holding onto the breather with his other hand. 

Kanan waited what felt like a century, then felt some of the splashing water hit him. 

“Kanan, I found your breather” Ezra placed the breather at Kanan’s hand and added, “Come on, Maul says this potion will only last 2 hours” 

“Then let’s hurry it up, I’m not having you drowning on me” Kanan picked up the breather and jumped into the water. 

Ezra and Kanan swam down the tunnel, where Ezra also picked up his own breather and put it in his pocket, in case he would need it. 

“Which way?” Ezra asked Maul who seemed very annoyed at the fact that Kanan was coming along. 

“The Palace lies Straight ahead, but beware, they must have dubbed the guards after my last attempt” Maul informed and already started to swim forward. 

“Wonderful, what did you exactly do to them?” Ezra asked curiously, the sirens had thrown maul with them so he did get captured, but something was off. 

“Now now, you don’t need to know the details” Maul continued to swim, he could now see the Palace glowing bright, it wasn’t far from here. 

“Actually I do” Ezra said stubbornly, he did look back at Kanan once or twice to see him still back there with them. Just lagging behind a bit.

“If you must know, they didn’t take it kindly when I cut down a few of their sisters” Maul answered, grabbing his lightsaber, there were no regents of his actions.

Ezra stared at Maul for a moment, how come that he didn’t see that coming? Maul was, after all, a ex-sith which included death and murder. “Should have known” he muttered to himself. 

“Here we are, I suggest we sneak in from the east side, the Artifact is at that very area if they haven’t moved it” Maul suggested, normally he would scout the area, but the potion wouldn’t last long enough for that.

“Alright, how many of them are there inside?” Ezra looked down at the Palace, it was large and he could see a few guards at the doors. 

“Enough for us to handle my apprentice, but on guard for their music, you must resist it’s urge or risk losing your mind” Maul warned Ezra, of course, those sirens had tried to hypnotize him as well. 

Kanan finally caught up to them and listened in, wait, they were already going over on an attack plan? Figures and it worries him how well Ezra works with Maul, it’s never a good sign. 

“Right, how do you resist it? When we arrived we instantly got lost in their music” Ezra explained, he looked a bit ashamed, how could music be that powerful anyway? 

“Their music was quite tempting almost, promising great power, But that’s is nothing more then a trap” Maul smirked at this, he had not been wandering around this planet these past few days without knowing how to resist them. “Block them with the force that will be enough to keep them out from our minds” 

“You’re telling me that blocking my mind with the Force works against them?” Ezra sounded surprised at that knowledge, but it somewhat made sense, the Force could double their mental shields in their minds. 

“Indeed it will, now come along, we have wasted enough time and by this rate we have only about 1 hour before we change back to normal” Maul explained and swam down to the Palace, holding his lightsaber at the ready. 

Kanan put his hand on Ezra’s shoulder and sent a message through their bond “Be careful, Maul will abandon us once he gets what he wants” 

“I know, but it will be hard to get the Artifact from Maul” Ezra replied, he could understand Kanan’s worry for him, it wasn’t the first time. 

“Knowing him? I don’t think he will let go of it easily” Kanan agreed, swimming beside Ezra down to the Palace, he could hear Maul’s lightsaber come to life. 

Ezra watched Maul cut down the guards and push them aside, he sure worked fast. 

“Come Apprentice, the Artifact should be right this way” Maul promised and led the way inside the Palace. 

Ezra followed him, Kanan, right behind him, they both passed by many rooms until they reached a large round one, in there they saw the Artifact laying in the middle of the room in a pillow. The Artifact itself looked like a piece of ground glass with the white line of markings through it. 

“That’s the Artifact? It doesn't look like much” Ezra said while looking at it. 

“Be quiet or we all will be captured” Maul whispered at Ezra and looked around the room and spotted the guards, it seems they didn’t increase them. “I will distract the guard awhile you grab the Artifact” 

Ezra watched as Maul swam his way to the siren guards and placed his lightsaber behind their back then ignited it, instantly killing the female guard. 

“Together Ezra, we can use the Force,” Kanan suggested through their bond. 

“Together” Ezra agreed and reached out through the Force to get a hold on the Artifact, it floated over it in their direction and into Kanan’s hand. 

“I got it, now let's get out from here” Kanan placed it into his pocket for safekeeping. 

“Wait, we can’t leave him like that” Ezra pointed out, he could still see Maul fight another guard. 

Kanan signs it wasn’t the Jedi way to leave someone behind to die. “I hate it when you’re right” 

Ezra smiles and calls for Maul “We got it” 

Maul just stroke down the last of the guard in the room with his lightsaber before turning to Ezra “Very well, let’s leave before arrive” 

They swam their way through all the other rooms, it was strange that there were no other guards around, once they reached the outside there were more of them waiting and what was worse they started singing. 

Instantly Ezra’s and Kanan’s minds started to get fuzzy, the enchanting music being too great. Ezra tried to block the music with the Force, it almost worked if it wasn’t for the fact that there are 6 of those siren’s singing at once. 

“AHhhh” Maul lunged forward with his lightsaber already ignited attacking them. 

“Kanan, we need to help him,” Ezra said, it was hard to focus, but he still could feel the music, trying to take away his senses. 

“Alright, but then we are leaving” Kanan ordered, he grabbed his lightsaber, he didn’t want to stay any longer on this planet. 

Ezra felt relieved and grabbed his own lightsaber and jumped forward, he didn’t want to cut them down, so instead, he force pushed them away. Looking at Kanan he saw him Force lift a few rocks sending them at the siren’s way. 

“Let’s leave before they recover,” Ezra said and followed Kanan who was slowly swimming away from the Palace and just away from this place. 

“Of course, led the way my apprentice” Maul didn’t argue, the Artifact was theirs and soon enough they would leave this planet and then he could repair the Altar at Dathomir. 

The three of them managed to swim their way a good amount away from the sirens, as they continued they soon reached land, eagerly they walked onto the beach and sat down there. 

“The Artifact, give it to me” Maul demanded as he looked at Ezra who in turn looked at Kanan.

“How do we know you won’t just take it and stub us in the back?” Kanan questioned as he took out the round small glass looking Artifact. 

Maul eyed it, yes they managed to get it! “Why master Jedi, you wound me, I haven’t betrayed you and my apprentice so far haven’t I?” 

“You haven’t, don’t get any funny ideas?” Kanan then handed over the Artifact to him, he didn’t like it, but it was either that or risk Maul taking it by force. 

“Very wise choice” Maul smirks and looks the Artifact over in his black, red hands. 

“How does it work?” Ezra asked curiously, he watches as Maul held it. 

“I do not know, there was no information how it activities, only it’s named being the Reflector Stone, perhaps it will react through the Force” Maul closed his eyes and focused on the Artifact, but after a while, nothing happened. 

“Maybe it will react to the Light? Sense your dark aurora didn’t do it’s charm” Kanan suggested, he could not see, but he could feel the hateful glare the sith was sending him. 

“It’s worth a try right?” Ezra cut in, maybe it was like the Holocrons?

“Very well” Maul handed it over to Ezra who focused through the light side of the Force, but once more nothing happened. 

“We are doing it wrong” Maul growled and thought deeply on the artefact as his eyes stared down at the seawater. Of course. “Give it here, I think I know how to activate it” 

Ezra handed it over “How? Tell us” 

“The sea, I suspect that’s the key” Maul mumbled and walked over to the sea and kneeled down until his hand and the Artifact was under the water and tried once more by reaching through the Force to activate it. But nothing happened, no glow not noting. 

“All that work for nothing?” Maul growled in frustration, he had just wasted days on this forsaken water planet for nothing!

Ezra and Kanan just stared at him in confusion, it was obvious that the Artifact didn’t activate, but what did he mean by that? 

“Maybe we haven’t thought of everything” Ezra replied, what did they miss? 

“No, I should have known this was too good to be true” Maul spat as he handed the glass object to Ezra and walked past him and his way to his ship’s direction. “There was never an Artifact, just rumours to lure in prey for those Cursed Weches”

Ezra looked at the glass looking object, this was fake? “You are certain?” 

“Try for yourself, I doubt you will get it to work,” Maul said and walked back to his ship, it should be laying around somewhere here. 

“Well Ezra, not what we were hoping for, let’s get back home” Kanan stated, happy that Maul left and surprised he didn’t go after Ezra, perhaps he is too frustrated to think about it? He wasn’t sure. 

“Yeah, Guess this is nothing more than a souvenir,” Ezra said, still looking over the object as he followed Kanan back to the Phantom. They could finally leave this planet behind. 

The End.


End file.
